


Unexpected Consequences

by falsepremise



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Consequences, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Love Confessions, Other, That Night At Crowley's Flat, it all comes out..., kiss, luck, that statue of Crowley's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29664303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsepremise/pseuds/falsepremise
Summary: Prompt: Luck
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13
Collections: SOSH - Guess the Author #13 "Luck"





	Unexpected Consequences

It’s wasn’t luck. Crowley wasn’t unlucky. Not really. Not quite. Wasn’t lucky either. Just, well… It was hard to explain. But there was a pattern. He had to admit to there being a pattern. Aziraphale’d say it was evil sowing the seeds of its own destruction or something like that. Something righteous and a load of bullshit. You know what it was? It was like that bumper sticker. Shit happens. Shit happened to Crowley. But not just random shit. Specific shit. Unexpected consequences.

M25. Perfect example. Make the M25 into a fog-fuelled prayer wheel. Brilliant. Fantastic. And Crowley did it, didn’t he? It took planning. It took hacking skills. It took a whole lotta pouncing about in the middle of the night moving little orange witch’s hats. But there it was. The M25 was a perfectly crafted fog-wheel spewing out evil all over London. Then the blasted thing caught fire and Crowley had to drive through it in the Bentley to save the blasted world. Unexpected consequence that. Very specific shit.

Thing was, the thing was, well, sometimes the specific unexpected shit was alright. Sometimes it was, if anything, a stroke of luck. Not at first. Never at first. But, well… sometimes, sometimes it worked out.

The statue. Perfect example. A statue depicting evil triumphing over good. Brilliant. And if said statue was alluring to a certain demon who owned it well, then… that was even better. Evil triumphing over good…erotically. Fantastic. At least Crowley thought so. Course wasn’t the kind of thing he wanted to advertise, wasn’t the kind of thing he admitted to in company. But that was alright, wasn’t it? No one ever came back to Crowley’s flat. Except, then Aziraphale did. And of course, of fucking course, it was because Crowley had invited him.

Aziraphale licked his lips and his brow furrowed as his eyes roved carefully over the statue.

‘S not my fault,’ Crowley blurted out.

Aziraphale’s eyes darted to Crowley, ‘the statue is not your fault?’

Crowley shook his head quickly and wished he was still wearing his sunglasses.

‘It just appeared here one day, did it? In your flat,’ Aziraphale continued eyes widening.

‘Er,’ Crowley replied, ‘Not- not quite.’

‘Not at all,’ Aziraphale said decisively, eyes back on the statue. He moved forward, reaching out a single finger and running it slowly down the wing of the statue demon.

Crowley shuddered at the sight and made a little incomprehensible noise.

‘Oh, no. You chose this. You chose it and purchased it and put it here to look at every day,’ Aziraphale said, ‘that means something.’

‘It’s evil triumphing over good,’ Crowley said in a rush.

Aziraphale smiled and ignored him. ‘It’s erotic,’ he said softly, ‘it makes you wonder what will happen next…’

‘Angel,’ Crowley said quickly, ‘I can explain, I…’

But whatever Crowley was going to say was lost forever in Aziraphale’s kiss. Oh, maybe he was lucky, after all.


End file.
